My Angel Sayuri
by GoldenSunset
Summary: SasukexOC Sasuke's POV There was this girl, Sayuri. She wasn't anyting special, she wasn't even a ninja. But Sasuke fell in love with her. He allowed himself to love her, and she loved him back oneshot deathfic


Quizilla.

Oneshot

Sasuke x Sayuri (OC)

Story start

_It was dark._

_Very dark._

_When I saw her, _

_Everything seemed to stop._

_The blood, spilling from open wounds…_

_Tears falling from her darkening eyes._

_**H**e killed her._

_**Him**. _

_My Sayuri._

_My perfect, beautiful Sayuri._

_He took her from me._

_I vow to kill him._

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" sang my Sayuri as she skipped to me.

She smiled at me, my God, her smile…

I noticed her clothing. A simple purple dress, ending slightly above her knees and pants or stockings of some kind that stopped at her ankles.

Sayuri wasn't the normal citizen of Leaf. She was no ninja. If it came to defending herself, she couldn't do it.

She had long, cascading brown hair and brilliant hazel/green eyes. Her skin was perfect in every way. _She_ was perfect in every way.

"Sasuke-kun, what are we going to do today? Can I watch you practice? Can I?" Sayuri asked. Her smile was so adorable. Her eyes shone at the possibility of watching us train.

My Sayuri wasn't like the other girls. She was different. She was special. She was mine.

She was always up for anything. Reading. A movie. A night out with the girls or just hanging out with me.

Nothing ever seemed to bother her. When it was sunny and bright, she was just so. When it was dark and rainy, she'd drag me or the closest person around her out and dance or jump in the puddles.

"No. We are going to do something else. Just you and me. How's that?" A small smile tugged at my lips. I was different around Sayuri than I was around anyone else. She could always make me smile. Turn my darkest hours into my happiest days.

Sayuri was an _angel_.

"Just us? Oh, I wanted to watch you train…" Sayuri tried to pout. Although my Sayuri was perfect, she wasn't the best actor.

I couldn't help but to smile.

I rapped my arms around her waist, watching her watch me as I pulled her closer.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?"

The only problem with us, was I never told her.

I never told my beloved, that I loved her.

"Its nothing, Sayuri-_chan_. Just close your eyes, don't peak and fallow me."

Sayuri giggled but she did.

I held her hand tenderly. I loved the feel of her hands in mine.

My Sayuri was a simple kind of girl. Millions of roses, candy and stuffed animals would over whelm her, not impress her. A dandelion, a ribbon, or just spending time with her would mean more to her. She was not material. Sayuri's only belongings consisted of a couple changes of clothes, a simple kimono or two, a bed, a couch, table, a dresser and mirror are basically what she owns, except for gifts the kunoichis gave for or the stuff I gave her.

I led her to a flower field filled with colorful flowers stretching out as far as the eye can see.

"Open your eyes."

Sayuri did and gasped.

"Oh, wow…!" she breathed. "Sasuke-kun, this… this is beautiful! How'd you find it?" Sayuri now held my hands in hers.

I watched her quite amused.

"I will never tell."

I watched as my Sayuri giggled and looked around. She took her hands from me and plopped down in the midst of the flowers.

_Time stopped completely. _

_I knew of the fighting around me, but I didn't care._

_My angel… had fallen._

_My perfect angel Sayuri was… dying…_

"Sayuri… There is something I must tell you." I started. Today was the day I was finally going to tell her.

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?" Sayuri asked, taking the bright yellow flower away from her nose.

I laughed and reached out and rubbed my fingers across the tip of her nose. "You're nose is yellow."

Sayuri laughed too and rubbed her face and nose to get it all off.

"All gone?" she asked innocently, turning to me.

That was her in a word. Innocent. Her world consisted of me, her friends and the village. Anything outside never bothered her, so she never bothered with it.

I couldn't help but to stare. "…Yeah…"

Sayuri smiled at me, so innocently.

Oh, I loved her. I can't deny it anymore, I fear it's become very obvious to everyone. Everyone but Sayuri. She was just like that. Clueless, for lack of a better word.

Sayuri caught me staring. She glanced back at the flower in her hands and smiled.

"Sasuke-kun!" she squealed happily and ran the yellow down my cheek, leaving a yellow mark.

"Sayuri!!" I shouted as she laughed happily.

_My world grew grey. _

_She was struck with a deadly blow. A sword ran right through her._

_My blood seemed to grow cold in my veins as I walked closer to my beloved's ever-growing cold body and her murderer._

_She didn't deserve this. She deserved to live for 70 or 80 more years, have fun, and have boyfriends, a husband and kids. _

_She deserved a job and a regular life. Not death._

_Never death._

Soon Sayuri and I were covered in yellow powder from the flowers.

I stopped it suddenly, holding her hand close to me. She watched me almost as intently as I watched her.

"Sayuri-chan… beautiful Sayuri-chan…"

Her cheeks became millions shades of reds and pinks.

I just said it. Plain and simple.

"I love you."

_Her killer moved on to his next target while I pulled my love into my arms._

_Her hair was a mess, Curls everywhere, dirt and blood stained her otherwise beautiful hair._

_Her skin was also stained with blood from her own body and other's. _

_Sayuri's clothes were torn and patches were missing. _

_Instead, cuts and scrapes covered most of her body._

_She stuttered something, then her body fell numb in my arms._

"I love you, Sasuke-_chan_." Sayuri said with the most adorable smile on her lips.

I pulled Sayuri close to me and kissed her.

She wasn't expecting it, which I planned. Her body wasn't quite situated next to, or on top of, mine. It was funny, she looked like she crawled next to me.

I didn't let her move away from me, I held her face close to mine, even when we parted for breath and for me to whisper a fact: I love you, Sayuri.

_As I held her dying body close to me, I cried._

_I will never deny that fact._

_Sayuri tiredly opened her ever brilliant, shining hazel eyes, which I loved so much and she stared straight into my black eyes,_

"…_S-Sasuke-chan… heh…" she managed to smile. My angel smiled in her dying state._

"_pl-please, Sayuri-chan… don't talk…" I sobbed, tears flowing freely down my face. "I'll get help… you'll be ok…!"_

_Sayuri smiled, making her bloody state beautiful._

_She reached up, slowly, and pushed my tears away._

"_D…don't cry… my Sasuke-chan… eheh… I…I always wanted… wanted to c-call you that… c-c-can I?" she asked, her body growing colder and colder with each word she spoke._

"_Of course! What every you want!" I blurted out, making my angel laugh. _

_Her laughter soon grew quiet, her smile was wide. My Beloved looked up at me and said, "My Sasuke-kun," I will remember those simple 2 words she called me, "I'm t-tired. Please l-l-let me sleep… just th-three minutes…"_

_My throat became dry as I watched her eyes close slowly. _

_A moment after her eyes were shut, I felt her body go limp in my arms._

_Loosing it, I pulled her body even closer to mine, and held her head at my chest and cried._

"Sayuri-chan, let me take you home now. It's going to get dark soon," I said, standing up, and looked at the sky.

My Sayuri, lovely in every way, stood up next to me and rubbed her face to get all the powder from the flowers I put on her.

When she finished, Sayuri looked at me and giggled.

"What?"

"You are going to go back to town, with pollen on your face?" Sayuri took the liberty to rid my face of the pollen.

I grabbed her hands and made her look me in the eye with her lively hazel eyes.

"I was planning on it. You did it to me, so it must have had some of you're beauty in it."

I smiled to myself as I watched my angel's face turn red.

Quickly, I kissed her lips and lead her back into town.

When we reached her house, she turned and looked at me.

Her cheeks were still a bright shade of pink, so I decided to tease her a bit.

That's another thing about her.

When you tease her, her face goes completely red.

I cupped her cheeks, pulling her body close to me and pressed my lips against her's.

After a moment of innocence, I pressed my tongue on her lips, begging for entrance.

I felt her face get warmer through my hands, so I let up.

As I pulled away, she stopped me, rapping her arm around my neck, keeping me close, then she, in a urge of bravery, pressed her tongue against my lips.

I opened my lips, but pushed her tongue back into her mouth with mine.

I cherished every moment of our kiss.

"Good night, Sasuke-chan. Until tomorrow…"

"Until tomorrow."

My love was so perfect.

_My angel's funeral was a few days after she died._

_Everyone in the village loved her. The Rookie 9 was there, plus the senseis, Academy teachers, the proctors of the recent Chunin Exam, the medic-nins, ANBU, The 4th Hokage Tsunade, even the Sand Squad was there._

_Everyone who even stole a glance at her or a simple "Hello. How do you do?" was there. _

_Every kunoichi's face was tear stained and all the men had on a doom-struck expression._

_Everyone wore black, and offered a white flower to her grave. _

_I didn't wear my forehead protector. Along with my white rose offering, I also gave her my hitte-ate._

_The moment the 4th heard of Sayuri's murder during Sound's attack, and her fight for me and for her friends, Tsunade immediately granted her a honorary Ninja of the Leaf. _

_I watched everyone say their goodbyes to my fallen angel and the entire rookie 9 plus Gai's team and the Sand Squad said their condolences to me, though I paid them no mind. _

_I want nothing to do with any of them at that moment._

_My heart was torn to shreds. I fell head over heels, madly in love with Sayuri, and now she was gone._

_I would never hold her in my arms again, I would never see her happy, lively and live-for-the-moment smiles, laughs, or stupid songs. I would never be able to run my fingers through her long brown hair or caress her cheek._

_The feeling of her fingers on my cheek, hearing her say my name, feeling her body against mine… never again._

_She was gone._

_Taken from me unfairly._

_I know I am not alone, but… it feels that way. _

_I know everyone has lost something when my angel was killed, but I loved her… with every fiber of my being, I love her._

_I will always love her, now and forever._

_We will have revenge, the entire village for the taking of one of its most precious citizens. _

_My angel is always with me, watching me and protecting me._

_Sayuri's love will forever be like the wind… You can't see it… but you can feel it. _


End file.
